warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Damage/Heat Damage
Damage is one of the four primary elemental damage types. It performs well against Grineer soldiers and light Infested creatures, but is less effective against the Proto Shields worn by some elite Corpus units. damage's unique status effect is Ignite, which causes the afflicted to receive 50% of the source's base damage per tick (7''' ticks in '''6 seconds). Ignited enemies will also panic and flail around for a few seconds, exposing them from cover and preventing them from attacking. The length of the panic animation depends on enemy type: approximately 4 seconds for humanoids, 3 for most Infested, and 2 for MOAs and Chargers. Drones and Ospreys have no animation and their ability to act is not impeded. status procs don't stack the way and procs do. Instead, a Heat proc applied while another Heat proc is already in effect will refresh the initial heat proc's duration and re-apply the panic effect without changing its damage per second. Base damage mods and combo multipliers do increase the damage of fire ticks and if the proc occurs together with a headshot and/or critical hit, the fire ticks are also multiplied by a headshot multiplier and/or critical damage multiplier respectively. In case of melee weapons, another 8x stealth damage multiplier is applied to the fire ticks if the Warframe is in a stealth state. Enemies killed while under or by a proc will be left in ashes, burning away shortly afterwards. Type Effectiveness Note that Heat damage and its combination elements deal no bonus damage to corpus units. Gas is reduced against Flesh and Radiation is reduced against Shields. Thus it's recommended to upgrade Heat weapons like Ignis with Cold to deal Blast damage, which is neutral against all Corpus types. Elementals Combinations damage mods can be combined with other elemental mods to create a new elemental damage type. * + = * + = * + = Heat Sources Weapons - Secondary = GrnHeatGun.png|link=Atomos|Atomos - Melee = TennoSwordShield.png|link=Silva & Aegis|Silva & Aegis GrnDualFireAxe.png|link=Twin Basolk|Twin Basolk SundialAxe.png|link=Zenistar|Zenistar GrineerCombatKnife.png|link=Sheev|Sheev (Slam Attack) DEHeatDagger.png|link=Heat Dagger|Heat Dagger (Slam Attack) Heat.png|link=Heat Sword|Heat Sword (Slam Attack) DualHeat.png|link=Dual Heat Swords|Dual Heat Swords (Slam Attack) }} Enemies FlamebladeDE.png|link=Flameblade|Flameblade wielding the Twin Basolk FlameLancerAvatar.png|link=Scorch|Scorch wielding the Ignis IncendiaryBombardAvatar.png|link=Napalm|Napalm wielding the Pyrotechnic Ogris GeneralSargasRukFK.png|link=General Sargas Ruk|General Sargas Ruk uses Blast Grenade, Fire Blast, and Inferno LechKril.png|link=Lieutenant Lech Kril|Lieutenant Lech Kril (Phase 2) uses Fire Wave CatMaster.png|link=Hyekka Master|Hyekka Master wielding the Ignis and can throw Fire Bombs AmbulasDE2.png|link=Ambulas|Ambulas uses Fire Blast MoaFusion.png|link=Fusion MOA|Fusion MOA firing a Plasma Beam DEHyenaNg.png|link=Hyena NG|Hyena NG uses Blast Grenade and Fire Wave OrokinMoaBipedAvatar.png|link=Corrupted MOA|Corrupted MOA firing a Plasma Beam Mods - Shotgun = IncendiaryCoatModU145.png|link=Incendiary Coat ScatteringInfernoModU145.png|link=Scattering Inferno BlazeModU145.png|link=Blaze - Pistol = HeatedChargeModU145.png|link=Heated Charge ScorchModU145.png|link=Scorch (Mod) PrimedHeatedCharge.png|link=Primed Heated Charge - Melee = MoltenImpactModU145.png|link=Molten Impact VolcanicEdgeModU145.png|link=Volcanic Edge - Arch-Gun = CombustionRounds.png|link=Combustion Rounds MagmaChamber.png|link=Magma Chamber - Arch-Melee = BlazingSteel.png|link=Blazing Steel SearingSteel.png|link=Searing Steel - Warframe = Afterburn.png|link=Afterburn FireballFrenzy2.png|link=Fireball Frenzy FlameRepellentNew.png|link=Flame Repellent Firewalker.png|link=Firewalker - Sentinel = FiredUpModU145.png|link=Fired Up|When using the Deconstructor }} Abilities - Accelerant = - Fire Blast = - World on Fire = }} - Chroma (Heat) = - Elemental Ward = - Effigy = }} - Nezha = }} - Odonata (Archwing)= }} }} See Also de:Schaden 2.0/Feuerschaden Category:Mechanics Category:Damage 2.0 Category:Heat Damage Category:Update 11